214
by DarkAngel1227
Summary: Jenna's planning a surprise for someone. A lace teddy. A hotel room number. It's going to be perfect. He likes lace.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**214**

Summary: Jenna's planning a surprise for someone. A lace teddy. A hotel room number. It's going to be perfect. He likes lace.

* * *

He liked lace.

So she wanted to surprise him, it was Valentine's Day after all. So she took a cab and waited for the saleslady to approach her. She had called earlier explaining her disability and a saleswoman named Claire who answered the phone was more than happy to help her out.

She told her that she wanted to surprise her boyfriend. Claire didn't ask about her age, she had always hung around people older than her so she knew how to act. Plus the fact she was blind was enough of shock to most that they didn't really pay attention to anything else.

She told Claire what her boyfriend liked and she ran off to get a selection of outfits for her to try on. She guessed she'd never really been modest before and now she had no choice. She needed someone else to tell her what she wearing. That also meant she had to put her trust into a lot more people that part was the hardest.

Claire gave her an outfit and led her to the changing room, when she had it on Claire explained to her what it looked like. Jenna told her it had to be black because she found black sexier than any other color. Red was too nauseating and common for Valentine's Day and white was too virginal and she defiantly wasn't a virgin, he made sure of that. And all the other colors just didn't have the appeal that black did. Black promises mystery and intrigue and that's what you need to set the mood.

"This is stunning, I think we found it" Claire says to her. "Oh, wow. Turn around" she continues "Wow, it fits perfectly, let me just…pull this over it and you know the length, the length looks great. It's beautiful." Claire tells her.

She kept saying wow, so she figured she looked good in it and that's what she wanted. She wanted him to want her. She wanted to be beautiful for him. "I want it to be perfect, he likes lace." Jenna says smiling.

Jenna left the store feeling happier than she had in days. Tonight was going to be perfect she just knew it.

After her music lesson, Mr. Duggan the family lawyer called to tell her that the FBI was dropping the charges on Toby because the evidence was corrupted. So it was even more good news. This day was getting better and better.

She took the cab straight home so he could have his tracking anklet taken off. She knew he would want that done right away. She opens the cab door and hears the front door shut in front of her. "Toby?" she calls out. "Mr. Duggan called with the good news, did you hear?" She asks him smiling happily. She needed things to get better and after tonight they would be. He would love her surprise.

"He told me" Toby replies.

"We can get that awful thing of your leg right now, the cabs waiting"

"That's alright, I've got a ride" he tells her.

She tries to hide her disappointment "Emily?"

"No, it's me" she hears a husky voice reply.

That was interesting, she wasn't expecting that. "Spencer" she says tilting her head. Why were these girls so interested in him now? They used to walk on the other side of the street when they saw him and that was even before they thought he killed Ali. "That's really very nice of you but I'm here now"

"I'm going with Spencer" Toby says to her with determination in his voice that he didn't have before.

She feels the breeze of them walking past her. "I see" she says. She was worried for Toby; she didn't know what those girls sudden interest in him was, first Emily and now Spencer.

She figured Emily did because she liked to play the nice, sweet girl who forgives everyone no matter what they did. But Spencer she was a different story, that girl didn't do anything without an agenda. She needed to find out what it was. It was going to be harder than it was Emily; Spencer's smarter and not afraid of confrontation, although Emily surprised her with her little comment and finally showed her reason why Alison chose her.

Spencer was starting her own investigation into Ali's murder and that made her wonder how she was getting her information. When they talked about it they figured someone had to be giving it to her but what they couldn't figure was who? They spent hours discussing it, discussing her. Spencer.

She'd think about that later but now she had to get ready.

She told the cab driver to park in front of the room, she paid him and got out.

214.

That's what they agreed on when they talked on the phone. It was the room they used before.

She glides her hand along the Braille on the door to make sure she had the right room then she knocks she smells his cologne, Armani Code when he answers the door. She smiles and knows he's smiling too. He pushes the door open and she walks in the aroma of the food hit her nose. "Smells delicious" she tells him.

"Its braised beef and tortellini in a basil-marsala sauce" he replies. While in the state of Pennsylvania it wasn't illegal, people would still talk. So they had to stay indoors and keep their relationship a secret. But that they were used to doing since that is what they did before, only Ali knew about them.

After dinner she excuses herself and goes into the bathroom. When she opens the door she stands there in the lace lingerie she bought earlier with her hand resting on the door frame. She hears the clatter of his fork when it hits the plate.

"Wow" she hears him say.

"Do you like?" she asks.

"I do" he says getting up and going to her.

When she feels him in front of her she reaches out and touches his cheeks with tentative, trembling fingertips, then wanders further, soft as butterfly wings to caress his lips lovingly. Her hands move down his neck, tracing his collarbone, sliding down his shoulders to rest finally on his chest.

She feels his hands caress her face and move up to her ears. She feels as he removes her sunglasses. Suddenly she's nervous, vulnerable. Her sunglasses were like a shield protecting her, hiding her. Without them she felt lost. She felt like it was her first time all over again and it wasn't, it wasn't even her first time since her accident. But it was her first time with him again, since the accident.

He lifts her chin with his hand and she tries to position her eyes to where she thinks his face is. She feels his hands glide along the scars surrounding her eyes and she closes them.

"I'm so sorry" he says to her in a whisper.

"Don't be, you didn't do it" she tells him and pulls him closer. "I didn't come here to talk about that." She says licking her lips, she knows he's smiling now.

His head descends. His lips a whisper away from hers, hovering, suspended, waiting.

He liked making her wait; he enjoyed the game as much as she did. She appreciated that he didn't change because she was blind.

She threads her fingers through his hair; it was styled differently than the last time when he told her they couldn't be together. He changed his mind later and called her like he always did and she always waited for him too.

His mouth brushes against hers soft as down, and then he tenderly covers and parts her lips with his. His kiss was slow, thoughtful as if he wanted to learn her, savor her. His mouth left hers to explore a path down her jaw line to the curve of her neck then back to her lips as he presses her against the door frame.

His kisses became more slow and sensual, tongue tracing her bottom lip, then nipping it lightly between his teeth. Jenna's hands slide under the opening of his suit jacket her fingers flexing and splaying over his shirt, exploring the hard muscle beneath. His mouth presses a steaming rivulet of languid kisses over her cheek, jaw line and throat. Her head falls back and her breath catches sharply at the tingling thrill of his mouth and tongue and breath over her sensitive skin, sending her insides whirling.

His mouth leaves hers only to remove his suit jacket and in one forward motion, she was back in his arms. Her hand on either side of his face, he bends toward her, and she stretches up to meet him, parting her lips in breathless anticipation. His lips cover hers tenderly, as his hand move to the small of her back, pulling her against him.

One hand lowers to grip his bicep, her other sliding down his shoulder to his chest and she begins undoing the buttons of his shirt, and he helps her, peeling away the fabric, sliding it over his shoulders to reveal smooth skin.

He remains still and she feels him watching with barely controlled patience as her small inquisitive hands explore his chest_. _Jenna marveled at the feel of him beneath her hands. He was smooth but for a light dusting of hair. He was hard, lean. Her searching hands roam leisurely over his chest and shoulders, wanting to touch and discover every contour, every muscle, until finally some imperative need compelled her to move closer. Her lids flutter down as she touches her lips to his warm skin.

Without her sight the sensation of touch was all she had but she knew how to use that to her advantage. She knew she was driving him crazy as his hands came up and he drives his fingers through her hair at her temples. Breathing erratically, he takes her face in his hands, lift it to his, and trembling with desire for her, he closes the distance between them swiftly, crushing his mouth to hers, kissing her hotly. Hard. As though he were a drowning man, and she his lives breathe._  
__  
_He broke the kiss, trailing his fingers from her face to the buttons of her blouse, and together they undid them. Soon her blouse and bra joined his shirt on the floor.

His mouth swoops down to capture hers once again, licking, tasting, devouring her mouth hungrily, and her hands slide down his chest and reach for his belt buckle, tugging it, undoing it, unzipping, and pushing his pants away impatiently. His hands wander over her body to skim and caress her shoulders, the hollow of her back and around to the button of her jeans, opening them, and slipping his hands inside them at her hips to push them down.

He picks her up, carries her to the bed and positions himself above her "You're so beautiful" he says to her. She could feel him against her. His nearness was overwhelming.

She arches into him. "Jason" she breathes.

The End.


End file.
